Studies in vascular cell biology over the past ten years have led to the discovery of many new aspects of form and function of cells of the vascular wall and of blood. It has become apparent that these cells interact in complex ways to determine the ultimate behavior of the tissue of the vessel wall. This application is a request for funds to support an interdisciplinary conference on vascular cell biology which will bring together investigators from widely diverse fields of investigation for a week of discussion and study. The conference will be the second Gordon Conference on Vascular Cell Biology and will be held at Kimball Union Academy in August of 1990. The central focus of the conference will be on the means by which cells of the vascular wall exchange information to regulate their morphology and function. This conference will emphasize integration of new knowledge in the field, and should lead to new and unique understandings of the cell biology of the vessel wall.